


Mission: Dateable

by AughtPunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians, meet cute, oh no she's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk
Summary: Vishkar jobs were always an easy one for Helix Security International. And not in one of those ironically called, “easy before all hell broke loose sort of way”. These jobs were the equivalent of driving all the way to work, only to realize you don’t remember any of the commute. So when the next Vishkar job rolled around, Fareeha knew it’d be an easy one.But then one of the scientists demanded she travel with her equipment instead of with the other Vishkar employees.





	Mission: Dateable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Law and Order: A Symmarah Fanzine

Vishkar jobs were always an easy one for Helix Security International. And not in one of those ironically called, “easy before all hell broke loose sort of way”. These jobs were the equivalent of driving all the way to work, only to realize you don’t remember any of the commute. Take the piece of equipment A to location B; escort person C to building D; keep mobs E, F, and G from burning down areas H, I, and J— that sort of thing. So when the next Vishkar job rolled around, Fareeha knew it’d be an easy one.

But then one of the scientists demanded she travel with her equipment instead of with the other Vishkar employees. 

The team had taken turns explaining to the stubborn Dr. Vaswani that she was safer going in the armored car with everyone else. That the van was made for boxes, while the car with the nice soft upholstery was for people. Even Fareeha had taken a shot at trying to talk the woman out of her plans, but she just stared straight through her and said, “I will not let my equipment out of my sight. Either I go in the van, it goes in the car, or you help me carry it across the city by hand.”

Although Fareeha was glad that she didn't have to figure out how to carry a half-ton crate, she still wasn't thrilled about the van. For starters: there was hardly any room in the back, save for where they sat. Everything else was an amalgamation of cardboard, tape and bubble wrap. To make matters worse the only way they could both fit in was face-to-face, their knees almost touching. Normally Fareeha wasn’t one to complain about personal space, but this was different. Mostly because it was becoming difficult to not openly stare at Dr. Vaswani. 

Fareeha never had time for romance. Not the proper dating type at least. So when she realized she was sitting across from one of the most beautiful women she’d ever laid eyes on, she knew she was screwed. Every piece of advice about flirting vanished the second Dr. Vaswani gave her a polite smile. Like that, she was a stunned preteen again, but this time with no cowboy to help her out.

“Pharah, report.”

The sound of her teammate Saleh over the communication line was enough to snap Fareeha out of her stupor. She tapped the side of her helmet and replied in Arabic. “Nothing has changed since the last check-in. Everything still on track?”

“Positive. The decoy vehicle has drawn the attention of the protesters. We should be on location in twenty. How’s the mad scientist holding up?”

Fareeha glanced at D. Vaswani. She was reading something on a table, seemingly uninterested in whatever Fareeha was saying. Or she didn’t understand Arabic. “She’s a large orange panda eating a boat. I think she is conspiring with flowers to destroy rock n’ roll.” 

No reaction. Saleh laughed on the other end of the line. “Most people would say something normal to see if they’re being listened in on, Captain.”

“Most people aren’t aware of how dangerous flowers are.” Fareeha snuck another look. The other woman was now furiously typing away on said tablet as if it had insulted her greatly. “I still think we should have forced her to go with the other Vishkar employees.”

“You just wanted an excuse to pick her up!” 

Fareeha’s cheek twitched. “Saleh.”

“Which reminds me. Have you told her that you think she’s beautiful yet?”

She must have made some sort of noise because Dr. Vaswani gave her an odd look before returning to her work. Fareeha did her best to curl into a ball while wearing her armor. “Saleh! Must I remind you that I am your superior-”

“Who spent the pre-mission meeting drooling over your current assignment. Don’t worry, Captain! You should have seen the look on her face when you first took off your helmet. You got this one in the bag. Just use some of that Amari charm and you’re good to go!” 

Dr. Vaswani crossed her legs as she typed away, seemingly unaware of what those thigh-high boots were doing to her. Fareeha took a deep breath before admitting, “I don’t know how.” 

The communication line went silent. Fear rose in Fareeha’s throat before she caught the distant, muffled noise of Saleh’s laughter. She was going to kill him. Or make him run laps. Can she make him run laps? She was going to find a way to make him run laps. “Saleh-”

“I’m here, I’m here!” He said between gasps of air. “Tell her that her dress looks nice.”

“What?”

“She’s wearing a blue dress, correct? Tell her it looks good. Trust me.”

Fareeha took a deep breath and counted to ten before she looked back over at Dr. Vaswani. Their eyes met and Fareeha grabbed onto the moment with both hands. “I like your dress.”

Dr. Vaswani looked stunned for a moment before getting out, “Thank you. It has pockets.”

“Nice.” Fareeha switched back to Arabic, “She said it has pockets.”

“Marry her on the spot. But before that, ask where she got it from.”

“Where did you get your dress from?” Fareeha blurted out just a tad too loud.

A change passed over Dr. Vaswani. Her shoulders relaxed, her eyes brightened. A far more natural smile spread across her face. “I made it myself out of hard-light.”

“Oh.” Fareeha sat up straight. “I thought hard-light was, uh, hard”?”

If Dr. Vaswani looked happy before she was absolutely radiating now. “Yes! It took me ages to figure out how to develop material that closely resembles fabric. But once I understood the physical structure of the light versus cotton and wool it was easy to create a hard-light loom. Which is to say it is a loom that weaves hard-light, not one made out of hard-light. But I can also make out of hard-light! But in order to do that I need a stable de-molectuator, at least twelve zettajoules of power and someone who can weave. That last one was the most difficult part to find. I was able to create a dishcloth as a prototype but in order to get the hard-light to mimic fabric, I needed the assistance of someone who understands its various properties. Not to mention using a loom is very, very hard. That dishcloth nearly took out half the lab.”

As quickly as it arrived the light seeped out of Dr. Vaswani’s eyes. “I apologize. I tend to get carried away when it comes to my projects.”

Fareeha shrugged. “That’s okay. I’m sure the lab was fine.”

“What, no. No! No, I meant my rambling.” Dr. Vaswani stared down at her hands, “I get carried away when I discuss my work, I apologize. It’s bad enough I forced you to escort me privately.”

“That’s fine! We do this all of the time,” Fareeha lied, “and this is easier than tying a crate to the top of the armored car. Trust me, Dr. Vaswani.”

“You may call me Satya, if you prefer.”

“Satya,” Fareeha said, the word slipping out of her mouth before she could stop. “I’m Fareeha.”

“Fareeha. I like your, um,” Satya scanned the tablet in her hands before looking back up “Armor?”

“Thanks! My other helmet looks like a bird.”

“And you blew it.” Piped up the once silent Saleh.

“Saleh!”

A shrill beeping noise filled the back of the van as a small light on the side of Satya’s headset lit up. She touched the side of her headset and spoke quietly yet quickly in what sounded like Hindi. After a few hissed words she looked back at Fareeha with a look of embarrassment mixed with a tinge of anger. “That was my superior. There has been a slight hiccup with one of louder adversaries. They advised that I lay low for an hour or so before we meet up with the others.”

Fareeha nodded. “If that’s what they want. Let me contact my team and inform them of the pickup spot-”

“Which is a coffee shop,” Satya said, her voice cracking around the edges. “There’s one not too far from the base next to a park that has very good coffee and perhaps we could go for a walk afterwards, unless you don’t want to and I understand as this is very unprofessional but I would like to get to know you better and I, ah, like your tattoo?”

Fareeha turned off her communicator the second she heard Saleh begin to speak. She knew for a fact she could take it from there. “Thank you. And I see nothing wrong with your superior’s coffee plan from a strategic standpoint. Shall I inform my team that it’s a date?”

Satya smiled and in that instant, Fareeha knew she’d do anything to see it once more. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Tumblr](http://aughtpunk.tumblr.com) for more Overwatch shipping! And don't be afraid to drop a line! I'm lonely! 
> 
> Want to know what happened to Cyber Vale? [Click here!](http://aughtpunk.tumblr.com/post/148519005156/hey-wheres-welcome-to-cyber-vale)
> 
> And check out [My Blog](https://aughtpunk.wordpress.com/) for updates and original fiction!


End file.
